


Emptiness

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: An on and off life long experience have dealt with.Now expressed in...hopefully decent poetry.Material items and myself is really the only friend have counted on for my whole life...it's the only thing that helps with the never ending void inside...There's many times have wondered...if life is better to be alone...or be constantly in a battle...keeping a straight face thinking...you're not alone...however, it's difficult to push that deep grief away...no matter how many times keep reminding myself...





	Emptiness

Lingered in thought  
Drowned in a tsunami of distraught  
One can only handle  
To the point you’ve burned out your candle

Anger  
Sadness  
Joy  
And Fear

Four of the most common emotions  
For a human being

However,  
A human can have more than four  
Or even just one  
It depends how far you’ve traveled  
And gained from experiences

Life,  
A funny tale 

Many look towards it in different perspectives  
While some…  
Wait for answers

You may not know  
When you’ve felt everything crashing down

When your own light burns out  
And everything you thought was warm  
Now feels too cold to touch

As much as would like  
As much as I can bare  
For a day  
That brings back joy 

It would be great  
Not to feel an abundance of grief  
When have only tried  
To look on the bright side

Life,  
So many possibilities 

It depends where you’ve walked  
And how far you’re willing to travel  
For a small piece  
Of freedom  
From your own demise 

As much as have tried  
Not to scream  
All the negativity out  
Only to feel the emptiness  
That’s been there for so long 

Is it possible to feel joy?  
When it comes in such small packages  
And you’re left wondering…  
What makes you the happiest?

Have searched…  
Long before knew how to crawl  
Thinking there was a way  
To escape the chains of decay 

Love,  
To me is a fictitious fairytale

They say if you’re patient  
It’ll come…

But how long must someone wait  
When it’s always sold out  
Or gone like a holiday  
Because that’s all I’ll be good for  
A one night stand…  
And it’s gone…  
And I’m left here wondering…  
What have I done wrong?

The mind,  
A scary place to wallow deep in

But how can one ignore themselves…  
When that’s the only friend  
That has stayed with them  
While everyone already left 

Even memories  
Good or bad  
Still leave a scar  
Because I know  
It’ll never come back 

Why must it be difficult?  
To think positively  
When deeply  
I don’t know what is positive 

About living..

Because everything I knew that was positive  
Has long been departed…

Looking at trinkets  
And thinking…  
Wow…  
At least I have you  
Even though…  
You can’t speak  
Or hug 

But at least you’re there  
And always will be 

Because a materialistic item  
Is all I know  
How to move on  
From everything  
That has left

They say it’ll be okay  
You’re still a child  
You’ve got time to grow

But,  
How does one grow?  
If they feel like they don’t have anyone to grow with?  
A constant battle  
Lingers inside…

At least I have myself  
And a room full of trinkets  
Even though deeply…  
The heart remains  
Empty…


End file.
